C'mon, C'mon
by The Purple Rainbow
Summary: A One-Shot of Finn X Flame Princess. Finn Mertens sees a girl when he first enters the school dance. His date, Marceline Abadeer, leaves him to hang with Bubba Gumball, her crush. Can Finn convince Sunna Incendium that she's the one for him?


C'mon, C'mon

**Summary: A One-Shot of Finn X Flame Princess. Finn Mertens sees a girl when he first enters the school dance. His date, Marceline Abadeer, leaves him to hang with Bubba Gumball, her crush. Can Finn convince Sunna Incendium that she's the one for him?**

Chapter 1: C'mon, C'mon

"Are we there yet!?" asked an impatient date named Marceline Abadeer. "Yeah." Finn answered firmly. He stepped out and tied his black tie that matched his black suit. It was Homecoming Dance. Marceline wore a grey dress that complimented her long, midnight black hair and brown eyes.

Finn sighed in frustration as he removed his favorite white hat, revealing his golden blonde hair to the air. Marceline chuckled evilly and walked arm-in-arm with Finn inside. Once Finn entered, he spotted a beautiful red-headed girl wearing a red and orange dress with a red jewel on the chest. She had peach skin and brown eyes. And she was standing alone.

"So…uhm…Marceline…you wanna dance?" Finn asked awkwardly. Marceline scoffed and crossed her arms. "The only reason I came here with you is to make Bubba jealous!" Marceline laughed and walked over to Bubba and his friends.

Finn frowned sadly and looked back at the red-headed girl.

After a half an hour, Finn couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the DJ and said, "I want to sing a song." The DJ nodded. "What song?" he asked. Finn whispered the song into his ear. The DJ tossed Finn a microphone and announced into his, "Someone's gonna sing a song for a little lady standin' in da crowd!"

The crowd cheered. Marceline chuckled as Finn walked on stage. "Well, it's exactly as DJ, mah bro, announced it!" The DJ gave him a peace sign as he started the music.

_The one that I came with_

_She had to go_

Finn glared at Marceline, who was making out with Bubba.

_But you look amazing_

_Standin' alone_

_So c'mon, c'mon_

_Move a little closer now_

_C'mon, c'mon_

_Ain't no way you're walkin' out_

_C'mon, c'mon_

_Show me what you're all about_

_Yeah, I've been watchin' you all night_

_There's something' in your eyes_

_Sayin' c'mon, c'mon_

_And dance with me baby_

_Yeah, the music is so loud_

_I wanna be yours now_

_So c'mon, c'mon_

_And dance with me baby_

_The one that I came with_

_Didn't know how to move_

_The way that you let your hair down_

The red-headed girl flipped her hair out of her eyes.

_I can tell that you do_

_So c'mon, c'mon_

_Move a little closer now_

_C'mon, c'mon_

_Ain't no way you're walkin' out_

_C'mon, c'mon_

_Show me what you're all about_

_Yeah, I've been watchin' you all night_

_There's somethin' in your eyes_

_Sayin' c'mon, c'mon_

_And dance with me baby_

_Yeah, the music is so loud_

_I wanna be yours now_

_So c'mon, c'mon_

_And dance with me baby_

_Every step I take_

Finn began to walk off the stage and towards the girl.

_I'm feelin' more and more_

_She's callin' it out_

_She's lookin' good_

_My heart is racin'_

_She's turnin' around_

The girl turned around when she heard someone singing behind her. It was Finn, and he was singing about her!

_I reach for her hand_

Finn took her hand and smiled. The girl blushed.

_And I say,_

_Hey, I've been watchin' you all night_

_There's somethin' in your eyes_

_Sayin' c'mon, c'mon_

_And dance with me baby_

_Yeah, the music is so loud_

_I wanna be yours now_

_So c'mon, c'mon _

_And dance with me baby_

_C'mon, c'mon_

_C'mon, c'mon_

_C'mon, c'mon_

_And dance for me baby_

The crowd cheered. Marceline and Bubba stormed off and out of the dance. The girl blushed and hugged Finn tightly. "What's your name?" Finn asked her. "Sunna Incendium…and why did you do that?" she whispered. Finn smirked and sang, "_I've been watchin' you all night. There's somethin' in your eyes. Sayin' c'mon, c'mon and dance with me, baby!_" Sunna blushed deeper and smiled.

Finn placed his lips on top of hers, causing her to stumble back in surprise. "Oh! I'm sorry! I-!" Finn was interrupted by Sunna grabbing the collar of his suit and kissing him firmly.

**A/N: So what did you think? I forgot the Disclaimer at the beginning. Flame Prince, would you do the honors?**

**Flame Prince: Jordan doesn't own Adventure Time, me, or the song "C'mon, C'mon" by One Direction. **


End file.
